Tamaru
Tamaru is an enthusiastic Le-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Tamaru dreamed of becoming an Airship pilot but washed out of training because of his fear of heights. He later opened Tamaru's Transports, renting and selling used vehicles and failed test-track prototypes. Around the time of the Great Cataclysm, he was captured by Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume. Tamaru was then placed into a Matoran Sphere in the Coliseum and entered Stasis, but he was later spirited away from the city by the Toa Metru during the Great Rescue. Tamaru was awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui .]] Although his memory had been erased and his size and power decreased by the effects of the Matoran Sphere, Tamaru aided in the construction of Le-Koro using parts from the Airships the Toa Metru had used to transport the Matoran to the island. After a year of peace, Makuta Teridax's infected Rahi began to attack the villages. He tried out for the Gukko riders, but again washed out due to his vertigo, just like on Metru Nui. After many years of attacks, the Nui-Rama mounted a major offensive. Coming from their nest, the Nui-Rama and Nui-Kopen all flew to Le-Koro, where they attacked all the Matoran. The Matoran bravely fought back, but were defeated. Many of the Le-Matoran, as well as Turaga Metru Matau, were captured. With only a handful of Matoran left in the village, they were extremely cautious. Soon after the attack, Takua arrived in the village, searching for the Le-Matoran. The Le-Matoran hid at his approach, fearing another Rama attack, but when Takua found and played a flute they realized that it was a Matoran and not a Rahi that had entered their village, so they emerged to greet and inform him of what had happened. While the Matoran talked, Tamaru noticed Nui-Rama flying out from their hive, far off on the horizon. The Le-Matoran then mobilized a force, and they flew out on Gukko birds to battle the Nui-Rama and recover their friends; while they prepared, Tamaru was seen trying to mount a Kewa, and repeatedly falling off. Armed with disks, the Matoran fought, while Kongu and Takua, Kongu's second, made it into the hive. While Tamaru stayed back at the village, he was soon joined by the freed Matoran and Turaga, along with the Toa Mata Onua and Lewa. The Le-Matoran threw a celebration. While the other Le-Matoran rejoiced, Tamaru sat away from the party. Later on, when Matau received word of a Rahi attack by Teridax via Takua, in a note written by Turaga Metru Nuju, Matau prepared the villagers to fight back. Tamaru, however, was sent to the forest ground, to guard the village against Rahi attacks by land; this was Matau's kind way of getting Tamaru out of the way, as he wouldn't be useful due to his fear of heights. Later, when Takua came around all the villages in search of Matoran to join his company, Tamaru immediately joined, believing that no land Rahi would attack or be a threat to Le-Koro. After the Company was assembled, they journeyed to the Kini-Nui. Along the way, Tamaru revealed to Takua and the others that, unlike most Le-Matoran, he did not have a fear of the water and could swim. Later on, when the group encountered a ravine, Tamaru helped the group cross it. When the group made it to the Kini-Nui, they defended the temple against several Rahi. When hundreds of Rahi began to attack, Tamaru held fast and did not flee. When the company received help from all the villages, they were able to defeat the Rahi, and Tamaru took some time out to speak with Kongu. Later on in the course of the Bohrok Invasion, when the Bohrok swarms struck, Tamaru and Kongu were the only Le-Matoran not infected by the Krana. After Nuparu invented the Boxor, he and Takua journeyed to Le-Wahi, where they spoke to Tamaru and Kongu. Together, the Matoran formed a plan. The next day, the two Matoran lured several Nuhvok away from the jungle, and taunted them into following them towards a clearing. When the Nuhvok arrived there, Matoran in Boxors ambushed the Nuhvok, defeating them and freeing the Le-Matoran from the influence of the Krana by restoring their Kanohi. Tamaru also played witness to the attacks of the Bohrok-Kal and the Rahkshi, between which he was rebuilt into a more able form, similar to the one he had had previous to being shrunk by a Matoran Sphere. Return to Metru Nui Tamaru later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Tamaru, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax, who had taken over the Matoran Universe, was defeat by Mata Nui, Tamaru and Macku went to the Archives to help the Onu-Matoran, digging out Taipu. Taipu agreed to help the quake survivors, and announced that the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company was together again. After the death of Teridax liberated the universe, Tamaru and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits Tamaru is cheerful and boisterous, but he sometimes talks so fast that even his fellow Le-Matoran can have a hard time understanding him. Tamaru is a somewhat clumsy Matoran, but he is eager to help. His greatest dream is to fly, but unlike most Le-Matoran, he is afraid of heights. According to what he told Takua when he and the rest of the Chronicler's Company were traveling to Kini-Nui, Tamaru can swim, unlike other Le-Matoran, who dislike water. Quotes Appearances *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Military Category:Rau Wearers